candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 11/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 45 | prevtype = Jelly | previous = | nexttype = Ingredient | next = }} | score = 10,000 | moves = 20 }} Difficulty *The icings can be annoying. However, they are not hard to clear even if there are one more colours compared to its counterpart in Reality (six instead of five), but you have three-moves of moonstruck making it easier to bring down an ingredient. Hence, this level is very easy. *The ingredient is worth 10,000 points 1 ingredient x 10,000 points per ingredient = 10,000 points, which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Match candies and bring the cherry down. You should have no problem with this level. *Make sure the moon scale is always balanced. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. Moreover, its counterpart in Reality has five colours for all the moves available. This makes it much harder to create special candies compared to its counterpart in Reality. *The ingredient is worth 10,000 points. Hence, an additional 15,000 points for two stars and an additional 40,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 1,150.00% (25,000 - 2,000) points / 2,000 points x 100% = 1,150.00% compared to its counterpart in Reality. *The three star score requirement is increased by 1,566.67% (50,000 - 3,000) points / 3,000 points x 100% = 1,566.667% compared to its counterpart in Reality. Coupled with the board having six candy colours makes it even harder to reach. *The player is required to earn an additional 750 points per move 15,000 points / 20 moves = 750 points per move for two stars and an additional 2,000 points per move 40,000 points / 20 moves = 2,000 points per move for three stars. *The icings reduce available board space. Even worse, six colours make it hard to clear them. *With respect to the three star target score, 20 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet that target score. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for 3 moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its counterpart in Reality has five colours for 50 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 6.00% 3 moves / 50 moves x 100% = 6.00% of the counterpart in Reality has fewer colours in the counterpart in Dreamworld even if the board has four colours during moon struck. **Overall, the moon struck may not be enough due to its short duration. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Trivia *This is the first six-coloured level which has five colours in its counterpart in Reality. *It also has only 20 moves, making this level not a 'tutorial' level. Notes Board Info Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 11 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 11 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Funky Factory levels Category:Episode openers Category:Levels with 20 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with one moon struck Category:Very easy levels Category:Levels with more candy colours than its Reality counterpart